


Snow? In MY Hallownest?

by pinkkittens



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: (albeit found family), Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Short & Sweet, Snow Day, idk if theres any more tags i need???, short fluff, the found families subtle but its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkkittens/pseuds/pinkkittens
Summary: Absolutely.Ill add a summary later, mobile is difficult, ya feel?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Snow? In MY Hallownest?

_It was snowing._ The Hunter sure as hell didn’t know _why_ it was snowing, but it was. He also didn’t exactly know why so many of Greenpath’s residents had come to his cave but they did. Which meant that it was… crowded to say the least. Of the most notable of those in his cave included Hornet, which was mostly impressive to him that she was willing to stay somewhere with him, a few dozen mosskin, more annoying to watch over than anything else, and oh y’know. _The_ _Hollow Knight._ Ghost was watching over them, seeming protective towards the large vessel, which he found a bit ironic, considering Ghost was the tiny one and Hollow was the big one, but he’d seen weirder. More specifically the tiny thing setting fire to everything around it. Thankfully, he’d managed to pin the child down and currently had them in his fluff.

It was still… quite confusing to go from one, maybe two in his cave to what felt like the entirety of Greenpath in his cave. He groaned quietly as he felt the tiny arsonist try and set fire to his fluff. He was going to _kill_ them. The Hunter very quickly went from going to murder the arsonist to still as he felt something getting into his foliage. He blinked, passively hoping it was one of the siblings. Upon looking over he was greeted with Hollow in his fluff. _Well then_. He was more concerned at the fact that most of Hollow actually _fit._

The Hunter let out a tiny huff of appreciation before trying to find the pest that was trying to commit arson. Clearly, however the child knew his plans, since they had burrowed deeper into his mane. He gave up and accepted his new role as a tree. However, he soon let out an amusingly tiny sneeze, looking up and seeing the snow had managed to creep in and the wind was now pushing towards him. He sighed, quietly getting up and sitting in front of the entrance to block some of the snow.

Hollow seemed saddened when he moved, meanwhile Hunter is rethinking his decisions immediately. _It’s cold. Too cold_. He knew Hallownest had been in a stasis, but that just meant that it could be things other than windy… _right?_ He had heard of seasons before, but he didn’t know very much about them. While it was hidden, he was clenching his jaws in frustration. This, however stopped in an instant when Ghost plopped themself between Hunter’s eyes, Hunter is now holding back a wheeze as Hollow also leaned against him. Turns out, the Hunter has gone from a cat to the one with all the cats on him.

The living bush froze in place, with Hornet quietly placing herself into his ruff he decided he wouldn’t move until they got off of him, unfortunately for his moving rights, they didn't seem to be planning to do so any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> keeping it a oneshot for meow but i might add more later??? *shrug*


End file.
